The Heroes of our Time 1: Forbidden (After HoO)
by TheSeaGirl1234
Summary: Greek/Roman myths are myths, according to many, but, to Jane and Sydney, they are more than real. At least, the monsters from them are, although they don't know why the monsters target them. When they are attacked once more, a boy named Percy rescues them, and explains to them they're demigods. Once the girls figure that out, everything makes sense-but darker things are revealed.
1. We discover we are Demigods-Jane

**Guess what guys? This is my first actual story (that I've uploaded, that is) that isn't a one shot, and my second story total.  
First, my cat is now here. His name is Milo.**

**Milo: *deep growl***

**Calm down, I'll feed you in a second. Anyways, I've got to feed my kit-cat, so, enjoy the story while I do so :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson  
Side Note (font styles)  
Bold: Title or A/N**  
_Italics: Thoughts or Greek/Roman key words _

* * *

**I  
Jane**  
I couldn't get any peace.

The cars rumbling by, the cold November night air...Whether it was noise or feeling, I wasn't at ease. It was my own fault that I was put in this situation, and I knew that perfectly well. Preferably, I would've rather been inside Starbucks having some coffee and a pastry, but if you don't have money, like me, you don't have anything.

My name is Jane Alexis Bishop. Before I continue the story I'm going to tell you, I'm going to tell you a little about myself. I have straight dark brown hair, almost black, with bangs that I keep tucked behind my left ear. My eyes are green. I have natural tan skin, with a few freckles here and there. I barely reach 5'7, which isn't too bad for a fifteen year old girl, with a thin build. My personality is bland, with little good qualities. I'm not the most optimistic person you'll see, for example, one of my many bad qualities, but I'm satisfying. Some things you needed to know about me before we go on.

I leaned against the brick building, waiting in the alleyway. Waiting for what? For my friend Sydney. I'm going to tell you a little about her too, because she's a part of this story that is important.

Sydney Lynn Evans is (basically) the opposite of me. She's 5'3 with a thin build, one of the only things we share. She has platinum blonde hair, and icy blue eyes, with pale skin. She's pretty, with freckles across her nose. Even though she's the same age as I am, she looks as if she could be twelve. She's constantly optimistic, with a cheerful aura, despite the situation we're in. I was waiting for her to get back from the bathroom, and she was taking her time.

The longer she was in there, the longer I was stuck out here. It was even worse because of the smell of Manhattan, the pollution. Canada was much more clear, although...that's enough of my past. That is the past for a reason. Anyways, it became even worse to stand out here when the cold snow begun to fall. The crystallized water wasn't as beautiful as usual to me, possibly due to my annoyance of it. If I hadn't been standing here for so long, I doubt I would say that it wasn't beautiful, but contrary to that, I had been, as you know.

At this point, I was beginning to wonder if Sydney had abandoned me.

It was far fetched for her, but on the other hand, it wasn't. Remember when I mentioned 'in our situation'? What I meant by that was that we're homeless. That's how Sydney and I met, on the streets. Not only are we homeless, but we're hunted-by monsters. The kind that you see in your nightmares or the kind in myths. They seem to be drawn to me, and I can see why Sydney would want to get away. _So_, I decided, _I'll go and look for her_.

Bad mistake.

I walked around onto the sidewalk, heading to Central Park, darting through ongoing people and traffic. I figured since the public bathrooms at the park is where she would've went, considering it was the closest option available. I really hoped I would find her, since she was my only friend. Thoughts raced through my mind, all of which were theories on what could've happened to her. Monsters, kidnappers, abandonment...Anything could've happened. I ran through the park towards the restrooms, my sneakers pounding against the concrete in a rhythmic pattern.

When I finally reached the restrooms, she was there, being attacked. By a monster.

"SYDNEY!" I shouted instinctively. She turned her head, allowing the thing to have an advantage. It, well, her, looked like a woman and a snake combined into one. She/It had the qualities of a female, but, instead of legs, two serpent trunks was were legs should've been. She had on some armor, with ancient designs on it. In her hand she had a spear, ready to kill Sydney. Well, she was.

Now she turned her attention to me, which kept her from using her advantage thankfully.

"Demigodssss," she hissed at us, the 's' sounding like what I'd imagine a snake's pronunciation of the letter would be. I had to act quickly. She was fully prepared for battle, while Sydney and I only had our clothes and a thick, long stick Sydney was using to fight the monster. I was amazed that she had used the stick to fight off the monster, when she (the monster) had a spear. I almost considered finding a stick too, but after I considered my options in my head, I realized it would be useless. I needed something stronger.

My thinking was interrupted by the monster.

"Demigodssss, I will kill you," she said. "I'll make ssure you are mine!" I immediately thought, we're going to lose. I was about to take action, when I realized she called us 'demigods'. I'd heard it plenty enough, but it never occurred to me that it could mean something special.

I suddenly asked, "Demigods?" It bought us some time at least.

She gave an evil smirk, and remarked, "Cute. You don't even know what you are." I glanced at Sydney, who looked just as confused as I did. I was curious on what she meant, but before I could ask anything else, I heard a voice.

"Hang on!"

A boy came rushing at the monster. He was wearing jeans, a pair of orange converses, a navy blue zip up hoodie, and a matching orange shirt that said, at least, I think, "Camp Half-Blood." What that meant I wasn't sure, but I knew that soon I'd know. He had jet black hair, tan skin, and sea green eyes. In his hand, he held a bronze sword, which was already doing more damage then the stick. I watched as the boy fought the monster, slicing right through her. She evaporated into golden dust, and the boy put the end of a pen cap on the tip of the sword. It turned into a regular pen, and that was enough of a warning to me.

"Sydney, first, are you all right, and second, slowly back away."

"I'm fine Jane, and it's okay, we don't need to back away."

"Yes we do!"

I started to move away, but Sydney grabbed my arm and pulled me back. The boy looked gratefully at her, then looked at me. "It's okay, I'm not like that Scythian _dracanae. _My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm like you guys." I stared at him suspiciously. I doubted he meant that he was homeless like us, and, judging by the way he fought that monster, I guessed he meant that he was whatever a 'demigod' was, considering we were attacked and called demigods.

"Well then, _Percy_, what exactly are we? And what is a Scythian _dracanae?_" I asked him, my voice sounding cold.

He held up his hands in salute, the pen still in his right hand. "You both have ADHD, right?"

We both nodded.

"Dyslexia?"

We nodded again.

"You guys are demigods," he explained, putting the pen in his pocket.

Sydney spoke up. "Demigods? What are demigods?"

Percy smiled. His smile reminded me of someone who was up to something and you knew that they were. He looked at Sydney and said, "Demigods. We are...well, have you heard of the Greek and Roman gods?"

She nodded, and I did too. Before Percy said anything else, he looked up at the sky, squinting to avoid getting snowflakes in his eyes. "Stupid snow," he muttered, then went back to what he was saying. "Anyways, since you've heard of them, you, er, will at least know some necessary things. Demigods are..well, half human, half god."

"We-are-half-GOD?!" I exclaimed, my mouth slacking.

"Yep." He nodded, still smiling. "And now-I'm going to take you to Camp Half-Blood. Oh, about the Scythian _dracanae_, I'll tell you about it and much more once we get to camp. "

* * *

**Like it? Not like it? 5+ positive reviews and I'll continue! (Possible) Future chapters will be longer.**

**Milo: MEOOOOW**

**Hang on, I'll feed you in a second! I got distracted by YouTube! Oh, and after I feed you, go away Milo -_- Anyways, please review - TheSeaGirl1234 who is horrible at A/N's XD**


	2. Cool powers aren't always cool-Sydney

**So this is the second chapter of****_ Forbidden. _****I hope you enjoy it :3 Thankfully Milo is gone now...  
he's a good cat when he's not hungry...ENJOY! By the way, this is set 2 years after The Blood of Olympus, and EVERYONE survived. Oh, I know I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted, but I was so excited that I wrote the chapter early and couldn't wait to upload it. Thanks to lil dynamic and WaterFairyJuvia for reviewing :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Rick Riordan writes fanfiction on as a girl. Definitely. I wish I did own PJO/HoO though...**

* * *

**II  
Sydney  
**Well, now it all makes sense.

If Percy Jackson didn't rescue us, I'm sure I might've won, but with Percy, I KNOW we would've won. If Jane and I had fought, anyways. Percy just took the Scythian _dracanae, _as he called it, down by himself.

I had so many questions, though. For example, "What's the difference between humans and demigods aside from the parentage?" or "Do demigods have cool powers?"

Jane stood there in shock about what he just said, and I didn't blame her. I was surprised, and now we were going to some...camp? I thought, _Maybe it's a camp for demigods. _Then I mentally slapped myself. _Duh! Of course it is. _After some convincing to Jane, he lead us to the sidewalk, and we began walking.

"Come on," Percy said, "I'll take you to camp in my car."

We went to his car. It was a blue mustang, with black leather interior. A very nice car that I immediately got excited to ride in it. I mean, who wouldn't? Before we got in, Percy told us a little about himself. Percy was an 18 year old demigod who had known he was one for six years. He didn't tell us much more then that until he took us to the car, which, I would LOVE to have. It was a nice car! Jane didn't look so impressed though. She hadn't acted normal since Percy came along, and I knew it was because she didn't trust him. What was there not to trust, I couldn't figure out.

"Either one of you can take shotgun," Percy told us. "I'll you somethings on the way there instead of there, so by the time we arrive you know most of what you'll need."

Jane glanced at me, barely acknowledging Percy. "You take shotgun."

I smiled, and got in. I was excited about being in the nice sports car, and I couldn't help it. The leather interior was memorizing to me. I ran my finger over the leather seat I was sitting in. It felt different then I imagined. This car was much nicer then anything I'd been in, much more comfortable. I allowed myself to take in the scenery as Percy pulled away from Central Park, while Jane sat with her arms crossed in the backseat, as I could barely see in the rear-view mirror.

"So," Percy said. "Where to began."

He stopped at a red light.

"Okay, for one, I'm guessing you're Sydney," he pointed to me. "And she's Jane?"

I smiled. "Yeah. You've got it!"

Jane simply sighed at my cheerful comment. Sometimes I wonder if that girl drinks a drink made from gloominess. That would explain a lot.

"Okay," Percy bit his lip, as he started driving again. "How are you guys handling the half god thing?"

My smile disappeared. I was so excited about the car that I'd forgotten about the entire reason we were driving for. That Jane and I were half god and going to some camp called Camp Half-Blood, for demigods, what we apparently are. I was thinking about how I was "handling" it, when Jane spoke up.

"I don't...so, you're telling me the Greek and Roman gods are real, and one of them is OUR parent?"

Percy nodded. "You worded that weird, though. Yeah, either a male Greek/Roman god is your father, or a Greek/Roman goddess is your mother. My father is Poseidon, god of the Seas. I inherited powers from him, like most demigods do."

I raised an eyebrow, and said in a tone that made Jane look at me funny, "Powers...what kind of powers?

Percy apparently noticed too. He looked at me as soon as he pulled up to another red light. "It depends on who your godly parent is. Why?"

I shook my head, a memory coming back to me. The memory soured my previously curious and cheerful mood.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

I was on the subway with my father. We were heading to my school in West Manhattan. I was excitedly talking to him and he smiled at me. He tickled me slightly, making me laugh. As a kindergartner, I wanted to play more, but my father shook his head.

"Remember Sydney, this is a public place. We'll play after I pick you up after school."

He continued to smile at me. I swung my feet back and forth until we got to our stop. The rest of the time, noting happened. I made it to school, my dad kissed me goodbye, kindergarten was normal. That was, until recess.

"Time for recess kids!" Mrs. Brown, my teacher said. She was a young woman with brown eyes and hair. She was somewhat plump, but I never noticed.

"YAY!" The class exclaimed in unison. We all stood up and got ready to go outside. It was almost summer, so we were all excited for the warm weather and long recess. When we got outside, that's when I discovered something new about myself I had no previous knowledge of.

I was out by the fence, looking at the park nearby. It wasn't Central, but it was still stunning to look at. Dogs running through the grass, swaying gently in the summer wind. What I did next, I can't quite recall, but I know that I was under the playground tree, which was also by the fence, in the shade. My hand was against the shaded metal of the fence, and it wasn't as hot as the rest of the fence.

Actually, it was a lot colder.

* * *

Where my hand was, there was something. I don't remember what, but it was cold. My fingers were touching it, but after that, I don't remember. In fact, I can't remember anything else of that school day until my dad picked me up. It's strange, before now I could remember...

"Sydney?" Jane asked from the backseat.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

I looked out the window. We where out of the city, but Percy had pulled over and was looking at me. He had worried expression on his face. I turned to the backseat to see Jane, who looked more worried then Percy, and she looked tense.

Percy sighed. "Thank the gods you're okay. I guess you had a blackout or something...?"

I shrugged, looking over my shoulder again at Jane. She had relaxed, but still tense. Percy started the car, and began driving again. We drove a long time until I looked out and saw strawberry fields.

"So...I can see we're out of Manhattan," I started, "But where exactly is this camp?"

Percy looked like he was remembering something. "Not very far from here, I think."

"Oh."

I looked out at the window, the snow still falling. I hadn't noticed it for a while, but since I didn't have any questions in mind, I decided to look out the window. ADHD had gotten the best of me. I was content at looking outside until I heard Jane humming something. As much as I cared for my friend, I didn't want to hear her humming _Stairway to Heaven _or whatever she was humming.

I looked over at Percy, who was concentrating on the road, at least, from what I could tell. Soon I began to drum my fingers on the seat. I was getting impatient. Where was this camp?

Jane finally spoke up. "So, are these powers...great to have? Against monsters?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, sometimes. I'm always hunted down because I'm more powerful. I mean, being a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three, which are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, I have a stronger scent. See, each demigods has a scent to monsters. It's sort of like how meat is to a dog or something. If you have a parent who is, let's say, Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, you have a stronger scent to monsters then someone who is the child of Hecate, goddess of magic."

"So..." I asked, "Powers aren't always good?"

Percy shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

He then pointed to the left. "There's camp!"

Jane and I both looked to the left. We were on Long Island, I could tell. I saw a pine tree with a dragon (WHAT?), the ocean of course, cabins arranged in a horse shoe shaped fashion, a farm house that was sky blue, lots of people, a Climbing wall, a forest, flying horses (AGAIN, WHAT?), and so much more. It was a wonderful sight.

Percy pulled in his car, and we got out. As soon as I got out, the fresh smell of the countryside hit me. The sun was out here, and it wasn't snowing. I was a little confused by that, but I didn't say anything. Percy motioned us on, until we reached a sign that said something in a foreign language.

At first I couldn't read it, but then I translated it. "Camp Half-Blood."

Percy smiled, walking past the sign. "You just read Greek, another sign that you're a half-blood, or demigod." I followed Percy in, carefully.

"This is Camp Half-Blood, like on your shirt?" Jane asked behind me, still refusing to some in.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Percy beckoned her in, half smiling, "Home of the Greeks! And yes, like on my shirt."

* * *

**So? How was it? Yeah, I did reference the movie. Who caught it? Probably all of you. I promise the only thing I'll reference from the movie is the entrance, but in this it will still be by Thalia's pine tree. Well, thanks for reading, I hope you like it! :D Oh, and another thing, does Percy seem to OOC compared to the books? I thought he did somewhat, if you agree please review and tell me what I can do better! -TheSeaGirl1234**


	3. ON HIATUS-Will be continued

**Okay, I apologize to those who read this story. I've recently not been in the mood to write about Jane/Sydney, and I have a few ideas that has been floating in my head, per say, for longer than ****_Forbidden_****. I'm going to continue, of course, later. I'm working on another chapter for you guys, but it will probably be a while before another one after that comes out. I'm working on writing three different ideas that has been in my head for a while. I know it hasn't been that long since I BEGAN it, but I know I won't write anything for it for a while. I don't want you guys to be annoyed/worried considering I will most likely be inactive on it for a while after the next chapter is uploaded. Thanks to those who reviewed:  
lil dynamic **  
**WaterFairyJuvia  
CouplesAroundMeButMe**

Also, thanks to those who may have read in secret. It is good to know people enjoy my writing. I hope all of you will not be mad, but I'll continue this probably around June 11th or so after Chapter 3 which is actually Chapter 4. Oh, chapter 4 will be more than 3,000 words, hopefully. So you guys have plenty to read :D See you soon -TheSeaGirl1234


	4. We learn about Demigods-Jane

**GUESS WHAT? TWO FAVORITES! Yay :3 You guys make me happy, even if there is only four reviews. I love it so much. So does Milo, which is now licking himself on my bed. WONDERFUL. Anyways, ENJOY! For future reference, the past chapters hasn't really been rated T, but from now on, the fic will be rated T. Oh, mentions of alcohol and drugs, but no uses by named characters.  
**

* * *

**III  
Jane  
**I didn't step past the tree and sign.

First of all, this was so much to take in. I didn't have faith in this 'Percy', but contrary to what I believe, Sydney was taking this all relatively easy, and trusted Percy completely. I couldn't figure out how, because you don't always find out that one of your parents is a god/goddess that often by a strange boy who rescued you from a monster. Now, Percy and Sydney both want me to come into a strange camp for demigods, at least, from what I concluded from the evidence presented. I wasn't ready to believe in Percy yet, but I stepped in.

Sydney smiled smugly, then looked at me. "I knew you'd do it."

I sighed, but decided to say nothing in response. I was about to ask Percy what we were going to now, when a girl who was about Percy's age came up the hill we were on. She had curly blonde hair, with naturally tan skin. She was tall and athletic, and looked like a stereotypical blonde from California, except for the fact that she had stormy grey eyes. She wore a shirt like Percy's, shorts, and black converse.

When she came up the hill, she immediately spoke to Percy.

"Seaweed Brain! Where did you go?!"

Percy coughed, then pointed at Sydney and I. Sydney smiled at the girl, and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you!"

I sighed at how...EXCITED she was about this. I just couldn't find her enthusiasm. Whether it was my own stubbornness NOT to believe in everything or my personality, I knew it just wasn't there.

The girl shook Sydney's hand and introduced herself. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, counselor of Cabin Six, head architect of Olympus."

Sydney struggled to find words. I was wondering why she was taking so long, she only had to say her name. Instead, she made an elaborate introduction for herself, as Annabeth did. "I'm Sydney Evans, from New York, head of...being attacked by monsters?"

Percy smiled at that, but it quickly faded. Annabeth, on the other hand, didn't even move, and I could tell something was up at the mention of monsters. Ever since I was little, while I didn't show much emotion myself, I could tell whenever someone was troubled, even if they hid it well. Now that I know I'm part god, maybe that's a power I inherited from my father or mother...

But I don't know.

Annabeth turned to me. She studied me, and then said, "I need to ask you two questions. One, what is your name? Two, do you remember your mother or father?"

I sat there, trying to speak. The memory of my mother was one...one I thought I would never revisit again, even though I do everyday. The memory of her lifeless...her breathing...gone.. The memory of my father...well, I never knew him/

"My mother."

Annabeth frowned. I knew she had a theory on whom my mother would've been. She then turned to Percy, whom I also guessed was close to her. Well, she was, but closer then I expected. She kissed him.

It honestly didn't surprise me much, a girl like her with a boy like him.

Percy was good looking. So it was only natural he'd get the 'girl'. I was about to say something to get their attention, but Annabeth pulled away herself and slapped him. I heard it from where I was standing, and I could hear the _slap _as she, well, slapped him. Very unexpected, seeing as she was completely calm (or so it seemed) a few seconds ago.

"SEAWEED BRAIN! I thought something had happened to you! You didn't leave a note, you didn't tell me ANYTHING!"

Percy looked at his screaming, I assumed, girlfriend. He looked utterly confused, as if he didn't know what to say about what she said, and the fact that she had just completely dropped the conversation she was having with us. He finally managed out weakly, "At least I rescued those two...?"

It came out sounding more like a question than an argument.

Annabeth sighed, and glanced at us, then said, "Do you know what hill your on?"

We both shook our heads.

"That's it, Percy, I'm their tour guide now. I don't care if you rescued them, you're a horrible guide. You could've told them all that they needed on the way here. Oh, and warn me if you're going to do something IDIOTIC like that again."

She focused on us now. She looked Sydney over this time, as if she was judging her, gathering information, like she did me.

"Sydney, can I ask, do YOU remember your mother or father?"

Sydney raised an eyebrow, then frowned. "I remember my father. You asked Jane the SAME thing. Are you making theories on who could be our godly parent or something? If so, how can you gather information from our LOOKS? And why'd you say 'remember?' It's not as if..."

She trailed off. I felt my eyes burning, so I looked away.

"Listen," Annabeth continued, "I did have some theories. You can sometimes speculate which goddess or god is a demigod's parent judging from their looks and other traits. For example, almost all of the Athena children have blonde hair and grey eyes. I said remembered because I don't know whether your mortal parent died or not."

"Oh."

I kept quiet. I wasn't exactly ready to accept all of this. If I was a demigod, why didn't my godly parent help me in my times of need? It wasn't something I wanted to reveal just yet, but why didn't my godly parent save my mother? GODLY means they have exceptional abilities, so my father could've saved her! Another part of me knew the answer. The gods have individual powers meaning they all couldn't have saved her. Annabeth mentioning mortal parents dying brought back the memories I held on to everyday, but that I tried to push away.

Here I was, making a tragic story. I was sure there was demigods who had worse back stories than I did.

I sighed, then muttered, "So, what are we doing now Annabeth?"

She first turned to Percy, who was still standing there, and made a 'shoo' motion with her hand. He pouted at her, but then jogged down the hill. Then she faced me again, her stormy eyes judging. She then remarked, "I suppose we could go and see Chiron now."

"Chiron? Like the centaur?" Sydney spoke up, a confused look on her face.

I frowned at her. "You know about the myths?"

She nodded, her voice defensive. "I know a little. They're not myths, either."

She'd been acting strange since she had her 'episode' in the car. I'd began to wonder if her black out had something to do with powers, considering she did after we talked about having special powers.

Annabeth interrupted my thoughts. "Yes, like the centaur. He trains us demigods here at Camp Half-Blood, as Lupa, the Roman wolf goddess trains Roman demigods at the Wolf House."

I tried to make sense of what she said. Unlike Sydney, apparently, I didn't know much about the myt-about reality, which sounds strange to say.

"So...what's the difference between Roman demigods and Greek demigods? Oh, why isn't it snowing? "

"Did Percy tell you ANYTHING Jane?" Annabeth sighed. "The gods have both Roman and Greek forms. Depending on which form they're in at the time they meet your mortal parent, and well, you know, you are born with different qualities. For example, if you're a Roman demigod, you're able to understand Latin, while if you're Greek you're able to understand Greek. It's not snowing because of the borders, which is guarded by that dragon. It never snows or rains unless otherwise commanded."

She pointed, and I noticed the dragon was guarding a tree with a golden fleece, which I recognized as The Golden Fleece. I knew enough about the myths to know it had great power.

Sydney opened her mouth to ask something else, but Annabeth stopped her. "You'll learn more about it whenever you meet Chiron. Just make sure to tell him that you know what Percy and I told you so far when we get there."

We began walking down the hill towards the camp. As I'd seen earlier, there were demigods, apparently, in orange shirts. A few cabins with different designs. Something that looked like an arena in the distance, a rock climbing wall, flying horses...the list was endless. To top it all off, a big blue farm house sat proudly watching over the camp, which was what we were heading towards. I suddenly had a feeling something was going to be revealed up there, I just wasn't sure what.

We climbed the wooden stairs leading to the porch (it was only about three steps), and the smell of the wood hit me. The wrap around deck creaked as we walked on it. As we got closer to a table, I spotted a man who had somewhat of a 'beer belly', a few others, and a man in a wheelchair. They were sitting at the table, playing a card game that looked like pinochle.

"So.." Sydney began. "Where's Chiron?"

Annabeth pointed at the man in the wheelchair as we got closer to them. "There. Now, wait a minute. Chiron! We have some new campers."

The man in the wheelchair turned to us. I was confused, considering Chiron was supposed to be part horse, and I didn't see any horse. He, Chiron, had a blanket over his...er, legs, a stubbly beard, and thinning brown hair. His dark eyes were intense, yet warm and comforting. I was about to ask where his..HORSE part was whenever he held up his hand.

"No need to ask," he said, then proceeded to stand up. As he did, he...well, let's just say that whenever he stood up he was a white stallion. "What are your names?"

Before we could respond, the man with the somewhat beer belly spoke. "Great, two more of these brats we have to deal with."

I studied the man over, considering he didn't seem to nice and I wanted to remember him in the future. His hair was so black it had the appearance of being purple, his watery blue eyes were bloodshot. His shirt was an unpleasant tiger striped, Hawaiian style. One look at him, and I knew instantly he was an alcoholic. All my time on the streets had taught me to identify drug addicts, alcoholics, and others who could cause me any trouble.

Chiron looked at the man. "Now, Dionysus, remember it's your duty to care for these campers. Now that the gods have opened Olympus again, you still have to work for your sentence."

I glanced at Annabeth, and she mouthed 'later'. Sydney, whom I could tell was gathering the same information I had gathered from Dionysus, finally spoke up again.

"Dionysus, like the god of wine? Why is he here? Oh, I'm Sydney, and this is Jane, er, Chiron."

She was acting different. Then I really took into account what Chiron and Sydney had said. I knew enough about the myths to understand that Olympus was the gods er, home, and it was on a mountain. So, how can a MOUNTAIN be opened...then again, this was Greek Mythology. Dionysus, A GOD, was here at camp? Why? This really puzzled me, which explained why I was in denial, but it had faded now. I tried to come up with solutions, but Chiron began to speak, and distracted me (dumb ADHD).

"Well, Sydney, Dionysus is here to watch over these campers because he went after a off limits wood-nymph. The Olympians are no longer housed in Olympus, Jane, explaining why Olympus was closed for a certain...period."

When he mentioned that, Annabeth's expression became darker. I began to wonder how Chiron knew my questions (I also scolded myself for thinking something that had an obvious solution), but stopped when Chiron continued.

"Now, I'll show you the welcoming video for new campers as yourselves, and then we will talk more. Follow me, and we will go."

Sydney said to Chiron, "Before we go, Percy mentioned about demigods having..._powers._ They get them from their godly parent, I think..so, can I tell you something?"

Chiron nodded, but said nothing.

I was curious on what she had to say, as it could pertain to her blackout. Annabeth looked as curious as me.

Sydney sighed, then spoke once more. "When I was younger, before...before I left my dad, I went to kindergarten in Manhattan. We moved there when I was born, so I used to navigating the city, but my dad came with me for once. He dropped me off at my school, and everything went normal. Keep in mind, this is summer. So, we went out to recess, and...well, I touched the fence around our playground. It was hot, at first, but when I touched it, it became EXTREMELY cold. I've left some details out, of course to save time, but you get it. I think the cold was caused...by me."

My mouth was hanging open. She never told me this! That her dad...I thought he had died, like...my mother. She had just left him. He could be out there, searching for his daughter! Anger boiled up inside of me. I wanted to scream. She knew she had powers that could've helped us with the monsters, she'd left a father...I felt betrayed. I felt hurt.

I was about to yell, Chiron was about to talk, when snow fell. SNOW. I mean, it was winter, but as Annabeth had said, the borders kept it from snowing 'unless otherwise commanded'. So obviously, the snow was quite surprising. Sydney whimpered slightly, but above her head a snowflake loomed. It wasn't an actual snowflake, it was more projected. It had a whitish grey color, and glowed slightly. The sun reflected through it also, which could explain the glowing. I tried to think of a goddess who had the power of snow, whenever Annabeth whispered, "Khione."

Chiron looked at Sydney, shocked. "That's...Khione...you shouldn't...that's nearly forbidden."

Sydney held her hand up to the snow, and as soon as the flakes landed on her skin, they formed a ball of snow and ice in her palm. I wanted to say something, but suddenly, a memory came back to me. I was wrong...

Then everything went black, the last thing I saw was the ceiling fan above me.

* * *

My dreams were memories.

I was in a car, raindrops on the windshield. I listened to the rhythmic pattern of the windshield wipers, silence throughout the car. Beside me, my mother sat quietly.

Her name was Katherine Ann Bishop, and she was my only family besides an uncle, a few cousins, an aunt, and our dog, Kip. She had blonde hair that was wavy, kept in a ponytail. Her blue eyes focused on the road, which was leading up to a bridge now. She was still in her nursing scrubs, considering she had to leave work to pick me up from my 3rd grade class. I was barely nine, and I'd already caused more trouble than most teens.

My mother finally spoke. "Why did you do it, sweetheart?"

Her voice was quiet, and I didn't know how to respond. I looked out the window at Vancouver, where we were heading. Home. I then looked at the river underneath of the bridge that we were driving on, trying to think of an answer. She was asking about why I'd punched a boy, and I knew why.

"Because he teased me about not having a dad."

My mom bit her lip. I knew she didn't like that I grown up without a father. I didn't like it either. I've always wondered where he went, or if he's dead. It pained me to think about it, and whenever the boy teased me, I couldn't take it anymore. So I punched him.

My mother was about to speak, whenever it happened. The other car slammed into ours, pushing us off the bridge. I barely remember falling towards the river, the water approaching us at a rapid pace. When we hit the water, I remember screaming. It's what caused my secret fear of water, those moments. My mother was still alive, and she unbuckled me. She wanted me safe. The car flooded fast, leaving me and her to drown. I remember trying to wake her up, crying underwater, before everything went black.

I woke up frightened, paramedics around me. The car's headlights were still shining in the water, and a few feet away from me was my mother, whom was not moving.

Or breathing.

Tears poured out of my eyes, the paramedics soothing me, helping me.. I stood up and ran. Grief. Tears. Blood. Anger. I ran, the paramedics chasing after me. Yelling for me. I ran, not stopping. She was gone. My mother was gone. I'd lost her so fast, it was hopeless for me. How I was still alive, I didn't know. I just wish she was also. I ran faster than I ever have, trying to get away.

I hid under the bridge after a while. The paramedics must've went back, because I no longer heard them. I sat there, crying myself to sleep. That was the first place I slept when I became homeless. It was also the first place I fought a monster. 

The dream shifted. I was now eleven, the age when I met Sydney. I was in Brooklyn, far from where I was born and raised, Vancouver. I was no longer the little girl who cried herself to sleep out of grief and barely defended of monsters. Now I was the girl who was strong, stole for survival, the girl who fought off monsters with ease. The girl who held her emotions in.

Then I met her.

Sydney was like me, when I'd first ran away. I found her sobbing, alone, sitting. Cold, hungry, and alone. Considering it was February, she probably would be grateful for food, shelter, and warmth, all of which I could provide to some extent. So, I went over to her.

"Hi, I'm Jane."

She looked up at me, her blue eyes bright from tears, her cheeks streaked with them. She took a shaky breath, then muttered, "Sydney. I'm Sydney."

I nodded. "It's okay," I sat across from her. "Listen, how old are you, and how long has it been since you ran away?"

Sydney coughed a little. "I'm eleven, and it's been three days."

She'd been at this for three days, and I've been at it for three years. I was going to help her. I promised myself I would. Why I did, I wasn't sure, but she reminded me of myself. Maybe that's why. I assumed she'd lost all of her family, considering she was crying, and homeless now. I knew there could be other reasons, but my mind automatically assumed that.

"Okay, Sydney. I'm going to help you. Get you food, warmth, and shelter, okay?"

She nodded gratefully. "Thank you so much!"

"Here," I took off my worn grey leather jacket and pulled off my black hoodie, both of which I had stolen, and gave it to her, considering she was wearing only a tee shirt.

She was about to speak, when she screamed, pointing, "IT'S ONE OF THEM!"

I turned to look, and behind me, was a hellhound. It pounced on me, and I didn't have time to react. It began to attack, clawing me, and I managed to get a glimpse at Sydney. She was yelling, and she raised her hand. Next thing I know, the hellhound is frozen. Sydney froze it...

I stood, panicking.

I was about to ask what had happened, what she did, when I collapsed. I woke up later, Sydney begging for me to wake.

I'm glad I did.

* * *

I barely remember being rushed into the...infirmary is what Chiron said. I didn't hear much after that, I fell back into unconsciousness. 

* * *

**3371! So much words...but yet not very much. I hope you guys like, oh, and I'm going to have a contest. More details next chapter, which will be ONLY about the contest. Whoever wins, shoutout AND another reward later! Please spread the word! -TheSeaGirl1234 **


	5. I guess I'm alone for now-Sydney

**So. I am terribly sorry. MY CONTEST VIOLATES THE RULES & GUIDELINES! :'( But to make up for it, this chapter is going to be a 4,000 words + chapter. I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE ME, I KNOW MY HANDS WILL HURT AFTER THIS! Oh, guess what, The Lost Hero graphic novel comes out near the time when Blood of Olympus comes out :D. I'm excited for both. Oh, once more, after Blood of Olympus, fans will be turning to fanfiction. I've got a few ideas that have been waiting to get out...so, they will after BoO is out! (And I've read it...of course..) Anyways, ENJOY! THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE INSPIRED ME TO CONTINUE THIS!**

**Disclaimer (for last chapter also): I don't own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, or anything related, SADLY. If I did, well, I wouldn't be here, now would I? Oh, and I don't own Nike.**

* * *

**IV  
Sydney  
**  
As soon as Jane fell over, all of us practically ignored that I was claimed by Khione, and we all rushed to my fallen friend's side.

Chiron's face had deep concern, the barely noticeable wrinkles on his face revealing themselves. He glanced over Jane, then said to Annabeth and I, "Get her to the infirmary. Now!"

Annabeth quickly stood Jane up, and she and I got her inside of the baby blue house. I truly didn't know where we where going, so I allowed Annabeth to lead me. We went into a room that was like a bedroom, with white walls, a hospital looking bed, and as soon as we laid Jane on the bed, Annabeth shouted, "Someone in here! We need assistance!"

My heart was pounding in my chest. My breathing was rapid. Jane was like a sister to me, and if she died...well, I don't know what I would do. I clenched my fist, as a few kids came in. One of them had a glass of apple juice colored liquid and cubes that looked like sugar cubes. Though I doubt that it _was _apple juice and sugar cubes. The others had nothing, which kind of frightened me. Sugar and apple juice was what I was relying on to save my possibly dying friend. The one thing all of those who came in that they all shared in common was an orange shirt like Annabeth's and Percy's, so I knew they were campers, and demigods. I noticed this simply because of my mind trying to not think of Jane. ADHD, too.

Just then, a camper came up to me. He had sun kissed blond hair, and sky-blue eyes. He was about 6'0, as tall as Percy, with an athletic build. If I had to guess, he was around 18 or 19. He smiled at me, but I could tell it was 'fake', in a sense.

He held out his hand, and I shook it. "Will Solace."

"Sydney Evans."

I glanced behind him at Jane, whom the other campers, besides Will obviously, were giving the sugar looking cubes to her. Will noticed what I was looking at, and his said, "Maybe we should go out into the hall?"

I was about to open my mouth in response, whenever Chiron came inside. He was in the wheelchair again, his face fallen at the sight of Jane, who I noticed was paler. I felt my eyes being burned with tears. Annabeth looked at me, and I could tell she could see how upset I was. I bit my lip, as the kids began to sing. I didn't listen to the lyrics, in fact, I didn't even know if I could understand it. Chiron had turned to me, motioning me out.

I asked, "Will Annabeth...?"

He shook his head in response. "Annabeth, you stay with the girl and give any updates. Will, I know you were going to ask her a few questions about Jane, that is not necessary. I only need you to heal her the best you possibly can."

She nodded, then Chiron turned in his wheelchair and went out of the room. As Will muttered "Yes sir" I reluctantly followed Chiron. We went back out to the deck, where Dionysus said absolutely nothing, not to me, not to Chiron. Chiron spun his automatic wheelchair, which I had just noticed that it was automatic. He looked at me with sorrow, as if he was taking my emotion and making it his own. He sighed, and said, "I don't want you to worry about Jane. She will be fine. Now, we know who your godly parent is. Khione."

I nodded.

"You being a daughter of Khione...that is unheard of since Sais."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, Sydney, she was killed by the fates as soon as she was born. It's quite...peculiar that they didn't do the same to you."

"Oh."

I looked over at Camp Half-Blood. I could see the climbing wall, what looked like an arena, some cabins, and Long Island Sound. I saw more, but I really didn't notice much in detail. I looked back at Chiron, and he was looking over the camp also. He seemed to age a thousand years, but look exactly the same. His brown eyes were darker, a more black now.

He finally spoke again, "Well, unfortunately, Khione does not have a cabin here at camp. The Hermes cabin is where you'll have to stay. You'll be the first in two years who was claimed by someone other than Hermes to stay in there."

"Great," I muttered. Jane must be rubbing off on me. Jane.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head, then asked Chiron, "Will I get a Camp Half-Blood shirt like the others?"

He nodded. "Yes, you will. That is, if you're Greek. Most likely you are, considering Khione's Roman form is only an alternative spelling for her name. Although, if she did indeed appear in her Roman form to your, er, father, you will be moved to Camp Jupiter, in California."

After hearing that, I prayed to the gods that I was Greek.

He pulled out a document, which had some letters on it. At first, I thought it was English, and I couldn't read it because of dyslexia. Then I realized that I could read it, and it was Greek.

"It says, 'Welcome to Camp Half-Blood'."

Chiron gave a small smile. "Has anyone ever taught you Greek?"

I shook my head.

"Then you are indeed a Greek demigod. You will be moved into Hermes' Cabin tonight, and remain there until further notice. Percy will be your tour guide from now on, and I hope that you become a great hero here at camp."

I nodded again. I remembered I'd read Greek earlier, so I should've known that I was Greek, but I-

Chiron said, "Oh, before you leave," he drove (in his wheelchair) inside the house for a moment, and when he returned, he had an orange shirt, a pair of white skinny jeans, and grey high top converse. They all looked appealing to me, because the clothes I had on, well, I'd been wearing them for a long time. He handed them to me.

"Now, you may go find Percy. Tomorrow, at breakfast, you will be announced as a new camper. Until then, listen to Percy, and you will be fine."

I went down the steps of the porch, and went to go find the bathrooms. When I came to a cinder block building, I knew immediately that it was the bathroom, I went into the girl's bathroom. I remembered the last time I was in a bathroom, and I felt uneasy, that was, until I saw the showers. An actual shower was a stranger to me. I immediately prepared to take a shower.

It was pure bliss. It allowed me to clear my head, and get clean. When I got dressed again, I put my old clothes aside, and put on my new clothes. The only thing that I put back on was an old black hoodie, one that Jane had given me when we first met four or so years ago. It was old and worn, but I still wore it. I went out into the open of the bathrooms, looking in the mirror.

I looked different now. I hadn't been at camp for more than two hours (although the 2 and half hour drive here didn't count), but I already looked different. I was cleaner, my pale, almost white, skin flawless except for the freckles on my nose and cheeks. My pale icy blue eyes reflected back at me, with a look I didn't recognize in them. My platinum blonde hair was soaking, yet I could still see my haircut I'd given myself last summer. My bangs had grown out almost in an, _emo _style, it was the best description I could give, but my bangs could be pushed to the side and reveal most of my forehead (I didn't know if it was like that for all bangs cut like that). My hair was only a little past shoulder length, not even an inch. I was short, with a thin frame. I hadn't noticed myself in this amount of detail in a long time, and was surprised to see who I'd become. I didn't look like a twelve year old anymore (as Jane always described), but more like the fifteen year old I was.

I brushed my bangs out of my eyes, and walked out. I went to the nearest trashcan and threw away my previous clothes. Somewhat stupid, sure, but I didn't care. Then I walked away from the bathrooms. I walked through camp, some campers noticing me and glancing to their friends. I'm sure most of them knew who I was claimed by, probably because of some camper who couldn't keep their mouth shut. I looked around for Percy, not finding him.

As I passed by things, looking for Percy, I saw things in greater detail. I could see the climbing wall now, the rocks had something like...lava? I looked over my shoulder, and noticed the house in greater detail. It was about four stories tall, with a wrap around porch and a country style appeal. It looked like your typical farmhouse. I noticed strawberry fields in the distance, and as soon as I did, I now smelled the faint scent of them. The forest lingered in the distance too, although closer than the strawberry fields. Inside of the arena, I could barely see from where I was, campers inside fighting. The closest thing to me, though, was the cabins. I could see the horse shoe shaped formation, each cabin having it's own features, which I guess corresponded with the gods' and goddess' features. I also guessed that the kids of the certain god or goddess stayed inside of the corresponding cabin.

_Well duh Sydney!_

I sighed, and decided to find Percy's cabin to see if he was there. I remembered saying he was the son of Poseidon, the sea god. So I just had to look for a cabin that looked like it belonged at the sea. I walked to the middle of the cabins. The middle had a fire in the center, with a gorgeous center piece. I scanned throughout the cabins, searching for one that might be Poseidon. One of the cabins looked rundown, and had an caduceus on the door. Another cabin was badly painted red, with a boar above the door. A boar's head was above the door, and the roof had barbed wire. I saw another cabin, which was made of rough sea stone, and coral and seashells in the outside walls. All of the windows faced the ocean. Above the door, a trident and a bronze three shown proudly. I knew this was Poseidon's Cabin, so I went over to it.

As soon as I arrived, I could smell the sea. I'd only ever been to the beach twice, and that was many years ago, and I still could recognize the smell. I gently ran my fingers over the stone, feeling the seashells every once and awhile. Eventually, I knocked on the door.

"Looking for Percy?"

I jumped. My heart was pounding, and I turned to see a boy. He had on a camp shirt, and brown shorts. He wore regular tennis shoes, Nike most likely. He had curly red hair, which hung in a natural curtain-parted style. He had fair skin, with autumn green eyes. He held a book in his hands, in a language I didn't even bother to try and understand, Greek or not. He had a cute face with dimples on his cheeks that went exactly with his quirky smile. There was some acne on his face, but not very much. He was around 5'6, which was pretty short, and lanky. He was probably around fifteen or sixteen.

"Yes."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, he's my guide."

"You're new? I thought I didn't recognize you.."

"Yes, I am new."

He smiled, and held out his hand. "In that case, I'm Blake. Nice to meet you...?"

"Sydney."

"Ah. As in Australia Sydney?"

"Yes."

He said nothing for a while. "So, have you been claimed?"

"You?"

"Yeah, I'm in Hecate's Cabin. But, I asked _you _first."

"Khione is my mother."

His eyes widened, but he tried to hide it. After that, I determined that this kid annoyed me, and only made me more upset. Jane falling into her coma was enough to push me over the edge, and this kid was the person who helped push me off the cliff. "Percy's at the canoe lake."

Before I had time to ask him where that was, or say thanks, or anything else for that matter, he'd darted off. In fact, as fast as I was (extremely fast at running-years on the streets does that to a demigod) I couldn't catch up to him. So, I had a few options: I could wander around aimlessly, I could ask someone where the canoe lake, or I could go back to Jane. I really wanted to be by my friend's side. I knew that I couldn't, though. I needed to focus.

So, I decided I could find the lake on my own, maybe if I spot a camper ask them where it was.

I eventually decided again to go back to the bathrooms, because a camper was bound to be there. I walked away from the Poseidon Cabin and out of the horse shoe shape. As I did, I noticed something I hadn't before, a second ring of cabins was being built. I hoped maybe a Khione Cabin was one of them, but then I remembered that I was looking for Percy. I walked back to the concrete building, where I noticed a camper leaning against the wall. At first I didn't recognize him, but when I called out to him, Percy turned to me.

He was spinning Riptide in his hand, his other hand running through his messy jet black hair. He kept fiddling with multiple things, as if he was distracted by everything. His sea green eyes looked concentrated, as if he was thinking deeply. Although, I knew he wasn't that concentrated. When I called to him, he looked up and stopped leaning.

"Sydney, I heard about it all.."

I nodded. "Yeah, it happened. I'm a daughter of Khione. Jane's in a coma. It happened. You're my tour guide for now, though."

"Oh, I am? Well, I guess we should get started."

He jogged over to me, and pointed out things that I should know about. He told me how the camp's alias was a strawberry farm, explaining the fields of strawberries. He pointed out the climbing wall, and told me about it. He also pointed out some other things, like the arena, which is pretty self-explanatory, the mess hall where we ate, which was an outdoor courtyard overlooking the sea, explained how the golden fleece kept the camp safe, and that the dragon guarded it, told me about the nightly meetings at the Amphitheater, explained about the cabins, and much more. It was easy to process, and I just went with it.

"Now," he began, "To the armory."

"So I can get my weapons and armor?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I hope that's what it's for."

I cracked a small smile, then continued walking alongside him. We followed the paths for about fifteen minutes, until we got to a building that wasn't anything impressive. When we walked inside, I could see swords, bows, armor, spears, and shields all over the walls.

Percy glanced over at me. "You look tired. We can do this tomorrow before breakfast if you want?"

I nodded. I hadn't realized how tired I actually was until he pointed it out.

"Okay, so, do you know where the Hermes' Cabin is?"

I shrugged. "Is it the one with caduceus on the door?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it is. I'll come along."

I smiled slightly, and said, "Thanks."

* * *

When we arrived at the rundown cabin, I felt so tired that I might collapse. I guessed the stress of all that had happened today wore me out, and it was just starting to take it's toll on me.

Percy knocked on the door, and a boy with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and elf ears answered. His smile told me that he was mischievous, and that I should probably keep things close to me. Things I didn't have, that is. He wore the camp shirt, as did everyone in here did. He was tall and skinny, probably around Percy's age.

"Undetermined or claimed?" The boy asked.

"Claimed, Connor."

"By Hermes?" Connor asked, raising his eyebrows. "I haven't seen a daughter of Hermes before!"

"No, actually." Percy stepped in, beckoning me to follow him. I went inside of the cabin, all eyes on me.

Percy announced, "Cabin Eleven, this is Sydney, a daughter of Khione. She will be the first demigod who wasn't claimed by Hermes to stay in your cabin for two years."

My parentage aroused some mummers. I knew they had heard about me already. They all seemed to respect Percy, though, and spoke barely.

"Has she met Leo? I'd bet he'd like her!" A voice from the crowd said.

Percy shook his head. "No, she hasn't."

"Who's Leo?" I whispered to Percy.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Oh."

Percy said one last thing. "I have to go now. Treat Sydney as you would any other camper."

With that, he left.

The boy who answered the door, Connor, as Percy called him, held out his hand. "Connor Stoll, co-counselor of Hermes Cabin."

I was almost tempted to make up a fancy intro as I did with Annabeth, but decided against it. "Sydney," I said, shaking his hand.

He then turned to the campers in the cabin. "Is there a free bunk anywhere?"

One camper said, "Over here!"

Connor led me over to the free bunk. "Here's your bunk. You'll come to sleep here every night at ten. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good. Well, you look tired, and it's almost lights out anyways, so, you can go to sleep."

I didn't bother to change, and laid down on the bed. It felt foreign to me, much different than the concrete ground I was used to or the benches in the parks I went to. It was comfortable, and it was already lulling me to sleep. I got in a comfortable position. My bunk was in a corner, and I was fine with that, more privacy.

I quickly drifted off to sleep, my mind reflecting on everything that happened today. 

* * *

**Not as much as a cliffhanger as my last chapter...:3 So, how did you guys like it? Oh, for those that didn't notice something, I'm going to tell you something that you didn't notice (or maybe you did...) This chapter wasn't meant to sound like previous chapters. The tone is different, more like Jane's POV than Sydney's. In case you were wondering, I did this because I wanted to reflect on how Sydney felt worried about Jane. So...yeah. Review please! THANKS TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED/REVIEWED/FOLLOWED! I will thank all of you guys a lot because it means a lot to me. Anyways, I hope you accept my apology about the contest! Sorry...T.T -TheSeaGirl1234**


	6. Dreams and Nightmares-Jane

**Hey. GUYS! You are all amazing. Whoever is reading, I'm thankful. I'm hoping someday to have at least 25 complete chapters with the entire story. I'm so EXCITED for Blood of Olympus. It's so close, yet so far... After it comes out, I'm going to release another series. YAY! Anyways, here it goes. ENJOY! "ENJOY!" I have decided, will be my catchphrase I say before each chapter. Well, please do so. Oh, sorry for not updating in a while...more on that after the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own PJO or HoO. Nor do I own the Harley motorcycle mentioned...oh, Star Trek too...  
**

* * *

**V  
Jane  
**  
Nightmares. Dreams. I didn't know which was which anymore.

The most seemingly normal dream I had began in Central Park. A place that I used to think was peaceful, and it was, until the monster attack. It was spring, judging by the fact people were enjoying strolls through the bright green grass, picnics, and flying kites, and the fact that the grass and flowers were still blooming. I looked around, and though I knew it was a dream, it looked and felt real. The skyscrapers I could see in the distance had the details I'd expect them to have, the bright sun still blinded me if I looked at it, the people still talked, all of which is unusual for dreams to have all together, at least, from what I know.

I glanced around, trying to find something to give me a clue why I was here. I didn't see any reasons, until my eyes rested upon a familiar little girl. She had platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. I recognized her instantly.

Sydney.

Well, Sydney whenever she was four. I frowned. That still did not explain why I was here. I glanced around, seeing nothing unusual, simply Sydney sitting with a man who had the same blond hair and blue eyes, except that this man had a natural tan. Obviously he was her father, but I saw nothing strange with him. As I was beginning to decide to look around, my dream shifted.

Now it took a darker tone.

* * *

I was standing in a dark apartment. Who's it was, I wasn't sure at first, but I knew it seemed familiar. I then knew who's because I saw my mother holding a newborn.

Her dark blonde hair was in a messy bun, and her blue eyes were rested upon the sleeping baby in her arms. She wore a white tee shirt, with red plaid pajama pants. She smiled at the newborn, which I guessed, no, _knew _was me. I turned my head slightly, wondering how I recognized the apartment if I was that young whenever we lived there, but my thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a man in front of my mother.

She jumped, but immediately bobbed slightly to keep (baby) me asleep.

My mother whispered, "N-"

Then I made my dreams change.

* * *

Now I was in Camp Half-Blood. On the hill, I saw a girl.

She had fair skin, and dark blonde hair. Considering I was so far away, I could gather that about her appearance. She didn't move. It was as if she was frozen in time.

I ran up to her, calling out, "Hey!"

She turned to me, and it was at that moment I realized she could hear me. She knew I was there. When I was closer, I noticed her ocean blue eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but as soon as I tried to touch her, she bolted away. I ran after her, chasing her. I then noticed I wasn't in Camp Half-Blood, but now I was chasing her through Manhattan. I dodged through people, knocked over a few trash bins, and nearly hit a pole once, but I did this for nothing, as I had lost her.

I assessed my situation, and decided I would just leave her alone. Whoever she was, she apparently didn't want to be near me.

I sighed, and my dreams shifted before I had the chance to even think about anything else.

* * *

It was about seven in the afternoon, but it was already sundown.

There was a rundown motel on the outskirts of Manhattan. I remembered this motel for multiple reasons, all of which I didn't want to relive or retell. Contrary to what I wanted, I knew I was here for a good reason. I walked inside, to the front desk. I looked around at everyone, some who were about to check in, others waiting there for someone, and some just talking. I looked over to see on a certain sofa they were there.

Well, more like us.

Sydney and I couldn't have been more than thirteen... Two years ago. We looked tired, and I knew we were there because we needed a place to rest. I closed my eyes (in the dream) and allowed myself to take my place in the story.

This dream, I knew, would be longer than the others, so I thought back to exactly what happened that day.

"Sydney, be quiet!"

"Sorry!"

We spoke in hushed tones. I sighed, and glanced back at Sydney. She looked sincerely sorry for talking so loudly to me, and I felt bad for snapping at her-but my guilt faded as soon as I saw our target.

He was a biker of about 40, and a jerk to everyone. He always wore an old leather jacket **(A/N this is not Ares) **and dark aviator sunglasses. His scruffy beard was a dark black with grey mixed in, as was his hair. He wore black on nearly every part of his body, to be intimidating I suppose. It normally would've intimidated two thirteen year-olds, but it didn't in our case. After seeing the kind of monsters we did, we weren't intimidated easily.w

He ordered in a gruff voice, "Two nights please."

The woman behind the counter typed on the keyboard, entered his information, and gave him a room key. He payed for the room in cash, which in turn made me wonder exactly how much money he had on him. I waited until he walked out to follow him, so we could sneak attack him.

I motioned for Sydney to follow me, and we moved out, swiftly and quietly. We followed him a few doors down, then we made our move.

I attacked from behind, scaring him. Sydney stole the key in his few moments of shock; then we ran.

He got so scared, he jumped on his Harley and was gone.

I beamed at Sydney for once. "We've got a room!"

We slept on actual beds that night. We watched actual TV. We had actual showers. Luxuries I hadn't had in five years. I was in a much better mood after a hot shower.

It wasn't until midnight when we were attacked.

Sydney and I had both fallen asleep for around two hours when I woke up. I don't know what caused it, but I immediately grabbed a weapon (the phone; smart) and threw a pen at Sydney. It didn't wake her up, so I whispered, "Sydney!"

Then I heard the growl.

"Hellhounds illi muta."

I didn't know where the Latin came from. I knew it meant "Those dumb hellhounds" because the growl was from none other than a hellhound.

That's when my dreams went wrong.

The original story- we escaped just fine. We spent the night in the motel room; then left. Simple as that. I guess some angry god must've wanted to mess with my head, because it changed.

The hellhound busted through the glass window.

I didn't know what to do. This dream was all wrong, different, so I wasn't prepared. The thing roared and leaped onto Sydney, then proceeded to rip her apart.

I just screamed. I through things. I screamed. Eventually I was crying. The thing was ripping her apart, dream or not. I saw the blood. I heard the tearing of her flesh. Her mangled screams.

It felt so real...

So real...

"WAKE UP!"

I shouted it at myself.

"WAKE UP JANE!"

"WAKE UP PLEASE!"

Wake up...why can't I wake up...

Please. 

* * *

**OH NO JANE! Sorry for not updating. Sorry for the short chapter. Sorry for everything T-T I just haven't wanted to write really ANYTHING. I've also been on a Star Trek binge...I promise after the fourth of July (I don't know where you live; it may be different, so after this Friday or Saturday) I will update more frequently.. :3 -TheSeaGirl1234 who is wondering if you guys are enjoying the story**


	7. Days alone-Sydney

**HERE. IT. IS! Yay! The next chapter. I am introducing someone this chapter, more info. at the end. So...without further ado, ENJOY! OH, URGENT! Sorry for not updating. GRRRRR, I'm mad at myself for it! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! *insert begging Puss n' Boots [Shrek version] begging face here*  
**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. I think by this time I don't even have to say anything...I don't own HoO/PJO and related components, Rick Riordan does..  
**

* * *

**VI  
Sydney**  
Days. It has been days.

I've explored the camp with Blake, Annabeth, and Percy, sure, but not with Jane.

She hasn't woken up yet.

At this point, I'm wondering what put her in her coma to begin with. She just collapsed after my claiming, and hasn't woken up. That was four days ago, and I was anxious that she wouldn't ever... I pushed the thought out of my head.

I was sitting by the lake, waiting for Blake. He and I where supposed to train together today, as we have been, and I needed the distraction. Percy was supposed to come too, but he and Annabeth decided to go on a date to Manhattan for the day, so it would only be Blake and I today.

I looked out at the water, thinking of all that had happened.

_I wish I hadn't gone to the bathroom._

I didn't know where the thought came from. Ever since Percy rescued us, I've wondered what would've happened if he never did rescue us. Would we have discovered that we are demigods? Would we have died?

I shook my head. At this point, pure boredom and slight sadness had overcome me, so I began drumming my fingers on my leg or doodling in the dirt with a stick. I ended up walking over to the sparkling water and putting my feet inside of it. I stayed out there all day simply waiting, and when I saw the sun setting over the horizon, I knew Blake wasn't coming.

My mind instantly told me to go to his cabin to search for him, just to make sure if he was okay. I stepped out of the water, not caring if my feet were wet, and put my socks and converse back on.

The walk towards the cabins wouldn't be too long. I didn't see any other campers out, probably because they were all in bed or heading there. My walk was nearly as boring as my wait. Well, that was until I saw the chimaera and the person fighting it.

I drew my sword and took off running towards them. As I got closer, I could tell it was a girl fighting the fire-breathing monster, and she was doing it well. I remembered Percy's story that he'd told me a few days ago about his first quest, when he fought a chimaera at the St. Louis Arch. This thing would be pretty hard to defeat, but I'm sure she could do it, especially if she had me to help.

Then I realized she was so far, I couldn't help her.

"HEY!" I shouted desperately, trying to draw her attention to me, to show her that she had someone to help. She was still outside of the borders, and I knew if I could get her attention, I could get her inside.

Instead, she continued to fight.

I stopped, and summoned two huge balls of ice in the palms of my hands, but by the time I was ready to blast it at the monster, it evaporated into golden dust. I immediately forgot about the ice and ran up frantically to the girl.

When I arrived, she looked at me with tired ocean blue eyes. Her hair was a dark blonde, and her clothes were burnt and ripped because of the chimaera. Whenever I was close enough to touch her, she muttered a barely audible sentence,

"Daughter...of...Poseidon.."

Then she collapsed. I pulled her up, helping her move. She was still awake, but uncomfortable. She drooped her head, and fell back into unconsciousness. I went down Half-Blood Hill, hoping to get the girl to Chiron. Percy had told me children of the Big Three were forbidden until recently, and if this girl was a daughter of Poseidon, Chiron needed to speak to her.

I moved the best I could carrying her, and as fast as possible. I was glad that she defeated the monster before the horn sounded, but I didn't know what condition she was in, except for unconsciousness.

Well, I knew she was a skilled fighter, but that's about it.

When I reached the blue farm house, I knocked on the door, shifting to make sure the girl didn't fall. Chiron answered, and was about to say something, but his eyes rested on the girl and he responded by having a few Apollo kids take her back to a room in the infirmary (which is really part of the Big House obviously).

_Great_, I thought. _Yet another person faints. _

I sighed, and told Chiron what happened quickly, then headed towards the cabins to check on Blake and sleep.

* * *

Two days after I rescued the girl she woke up.

I was training with Blake whenever we got the news from some blond Apollo kid, so I told Blake to come with me to meet her.

"Blake, we'll train later."

"Obviously."

I turned to see him giving me his signature goofy smile, his green eyes with a bright yellowish tint. I shook my head, smiling, then beckoned him to follow me.

We jogged towards the Big House, following the Apollo demigod who'd given us the news. I wanted to meet this girl, ask her some questions. Why had she shown up unexpectedly, how long had she'd known she was a demigod... just the average questions you'd ask someone who you found.

When we walked inside of the old farm house, I had an overwhelming feeling of sadness. Jane was in here somewhere, who knows if she's dying.

_Stop it, Sydney. You're here to meet someone you know is alive and well._

As I walked towards her room in the infirmary with the Apollo kid and Blake, I glanced in the room Jane was in. The door was cracked slightly, and inside, I saw my best friend laying there motionless. Panic filled me, but I calmed myself down and got prepared to meet the girl.

We walked down the hall for another minute or so, until we came to a door that was ajar. When we walked inside, she was sitting on her bed, talking to Chiron and Percy. I knew they'd brought Percy because the girl claimed she was a daughter of Poseidon. The Apollo kid waved us bye and went on his merry way.

"Ah," Chiron said when he noticed Blake and I. "Louisse, this is Sydney Evans and Blake Carver. Sydney and Blake, this is Louisse Johnson."

"You can call me Lulu."

The girl obviously wasn't shy.

"Hi, Lulu," I smiled. "I was the one who rescued you after you defeated the chimera."

She nodded, then bit her lip slightly. "So, I'm guessing you want to ask some questions?"

"Yeah, if it's okay with you."

"It is."

Blake sat listening, but finally spoke up. "How long have you known you were a demigod?"

She looked at Blake. "About a year."

Percy asked, "So you're really a daughter of Poseidon?"

"Yes," She said, glancing at the floor. "I am."

I then frowned slightly. "How did you get to camp?"

"My dad."

"Oh."

She ran her fingers through her dark blonde hair before she fiddled with her ring. I glanced at Percy, who could barely look Lulu.

"So..." Blake started. "Do you know that you're-"

"Forbidden? Yes."

* * *

Longer now.

It's been two weeks since Jane first collapsed. Now she was officially in a coma, and the Apollo kids didn't even know what to do.

At least I had friends to support me.

They knew how upset I was, and tried to distract me from it. Most of the time it worked. Blake and I would train, Percy, who has minor control of ice, would help me with controlling my powers, Annabeth and I would study...

Lulu and I, we talked.

Even though it'd had only been eight days, she and I had bonded. I learned that she was homeless before camp like I was, but her situation was worse, because she was alone.

Blake, Percy, and Annabeth all liked her too. Blake was afraid of her powers, because he hates water, but he still sees her as a friend.

Some campers talk about her behind her back, but of course I told her everything. Let's just say half of them are still wet...

Even with Blake, Percy, Lulu, and Annabeth to be there for me, I still felt as if Jane died, I'd be alone.

* * *

A month.

_At this__ point_,I think to myself as I sit on my bunk, _I don't even know why I'm still counting the days._

I don't know that, or why I'm making such a big deal.

_But, Sydney, you do know why._

I sighed. Over time, as I traveled with Jane, I realized that she was like a sister to me. That's why. If she died, I'd feel like I'd lost a part of me.

"I really need to stop thinking like this.." I muttered.

Above me, someone stirred and said, "Go to sleep Sydney."

Did I mention it was 3:00 A.M.? Nope? Oh...I recognized the voice belonging to Connor Stoll, the co-head councilor of the Hermes Cabin.

"No, Connor."

"Ugh, fine." He stirred more, making the bunk rattle, and didn't say anything else.

I then went back to thinking about Jane. As I did, my sadness turned to anger.

_Dumb...Olympians...WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO JANE?_

The thought ran through my head multiple times before I said out loud,

"Wake up Jane."

"Wake up please."

I was talking to nothing. Wake up...why won't she wake up...

Please.

* * *

**So, I've realized I do cliffhangers as Rick does.**

**Anyways, from now on, I have to add a new part to the disclaimer. I do not, in fact, own Lulu. That right goes to faithful fan CouplesAroundMeButMe. She's done so much for the story, and has been a huge motivation. I gave her an opportunity to get an OC in the story for that, and she took it.**

**I apologize if this angers anyone, but Lulu has made me have an entire plot for _Forbidden. _Which I really love by the way, and I hope you guys do too! :3 :D -TheSeaGirl1234 who just noticed that the dash is the same in bold and regular font...**


	8. The Ring of Gyges- Jane

**Sorry the previous chapters were short, I wasn't in the mood to write. T^T Anyways, there will be something pertaining to the chapter at the next A/N, so keep that in mind. Oh, before I get the story started, I want to say thank you again. The story has over 591 views total (:O) which is amazing. Just this last Sunday, the story got 113 views. A few months ago when I first started thinking about making an account, I would've never believed I would make it this far.**

**And I did because of you guys. So, because you did help me, ENJOY! :3 Oh, I apologize for not updating. I'm working on a chapter for my newest story, _That Night, _because I came to a decision after a fan said they'd like it to be more than a one-shot, so I am. I'm also co-writing a fic with Marooo (you should check her out ;D) called _Thalico_. :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I've never been to Boston, just saying..I don't own HoO or PJO, Rick Riordan does...oh, I don't own the Ring of Gyges, er...Greek Mythology does? Oh, I don't own Lulu either, CouplesAroundMeButMe does..**

* * *

**VII  
Jane  
**At this point, I really didn't try to control my dreams.

I wasn't even sure on how long I'd been in my comatose state, all I knew was that I couldn't wake up from it. For all I know, I could've been like this for a year or for a DAY.

It would be impossible to tell until I woke up. If I'll wake up.

Dreams went by like cars on a highway. I didn't try to remember them after a while, and my thoughts drifted to Sydney, Percy, Annabeth, and camp. I wondered how they were doing. I thought about it for a long time, and I couldn't think of a logical answer.

Eventually, I felt lonely. Lost. Alone. My dreams got more and more vivid as I slept longer. I just wanted to wake up, to be free from myself.

But I gave up on that happening.

Well, until I met the god.

* * *

I knew this dream would be different from the others as soon as it started.

I was in a mattress warehouse, an odd setting for a dream. I tried to find a sign to see which one I was at before I remembered that I have dyslexia, and, considering the dreams had begun to get more vivid, I knew my mind wouldn't let me read it.

I walked around, looking at the plush and firm mattresses, looking for a clue on why I was here.

Nothing. It was just me aimlessly wandering through a mattress warehouse. I sighed, closed my eyes, and began to get lost in thought again (which is peculiar, considering I was already in my thoughts) until I heard someone speak.

I opened my eyes, and sitting on a lone mattress was a man.

He was relaxing casually on it, surrounded by potted poppies and other plants. When I looked at him face on, I knew he wasn't a man. He had skin the color of teakwood, black hair, and golden eyes. He probably had at least ten pillows behind him, and a fuzzy sheet of the mattress that shouldn't be used yet. His most odd feature, though- was wings sprouting from his temples.

I was confused.

He spoke up. "I am Hypnos, god of sleep."

"Lord-"

I stopped suddenly. Sleep? My coma?

"You," I hissed, hostile.

He frowned. "You figured it out rather fast-" He yawned. "-mortal."

"Why'd you do this to me?!"

"I need-" He yawned again. "Your help."

_Great, _I thought. _I'm guessing it's not going to pleasant, his request._

Contrary to what I wanted to say, I muttered, "With what?"

"My twin brother, Thanatos god of peaceful death."

I frowned. "He doesn't sound evil. And I can't really help with fam-"

"He isn't evil," He interrupted, then yawned once more. The guy apparently just needed a nap. "Well, not usually. For some unknown reason..he's, er, stolen something."

_Oh no._

"What did the god of PEACEFUL death steal?"

"A ring."

I almost face-palmed until I remembered this was a Greek ring. ANYTHING could happen.

"It's called the Ring of Gyges, and it makes the wearer invisible," he yawned once more. "And with my brother's power...well, he could kill anyone he wants without them ever seeing him."

"So...you want a UNCLAIMED demigod teenager to get it back."

He simply said, "Yes."

I frowned, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"I want you and your friends Jane. You are denying your heritage. I brought you here-in your coma-under Zeus' orders. He wants to see your full potential, and who your godly parent is. I'm sure once you wake up, you'll realize all of that."

He yawned, and I proceeded to run my finger on the edge of a new mattress. Eventually, I spoke up. "And when will that be?"

He cocked his head slightly to the left, looking at me.

"As soon as we have finished. I only have one more matter to discuss."

"That matter is?"

"My brother's loyalty lies in shadows right now. Be wary of what you do, Jane Bishop. I do not believe my brother is the true threat here. Now, be what you surnames suggests"-he yawned again-"and become the bishop of the task presented. In order to do that, you'll have to wake up."

He waved his hand, and my dreams began to fade. As it did, I watched the god of sleep close his eyes, then everything faded.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, as if I was underwater, and my head was pounding.

But I was awake.

Beside of my bed, I saw someone in a wheelchair. I wasn't sure who it was, my vision hadn't returned to normal yet, but he or she wasn't looking at me. They were turned talking to a group of kids, teens, or adults (I wasn't sure) in orange shirts.

I could barely hear what they were saying.

"...girl...wake..."

"..unsure..."

"...we...give.."

I adjusted myself, hoping the movement would grasp their attention.

It worked.

I faintly saw one of the people in the orange shirts move over to me, and the person in the wheelchair hand him or her something that looked like a sugar cube.

As soon as the substance touched my tongue, my vision and hearing returned to normal. My head didn't hurt, and I felt ten times better than I had when I woke.

"What..?"

"Was that?" The kid who fed it to me said, looking down at me. "Ambrosia, food of the gods. I'm Will, one of the lead people who tried to wake you up. It's been a month, Jane."

Hearing that, I couldn't swallow. My mouth felt like cotton. A month? I failed to care about how he knew my name at the time, I just was thinking about sleeping for a month. What would-

Sydney.

What did Sydney do?

"Sydney.."

"She's fine. Great, actually," Will remarked. I hadn't realized I said her name aloud. "We'll take you to her soon. For now, we'll let you watch the orientation video, give you some time to talk to Chiron, and let you get cleaned up."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't know what to think, but as soon as I felt like standing, Will and Chiron led me into an office to watch the video, the others leaving.

It explained about Camp Half-Blood. It then proceeded to give a digital tour of the camp, showing where cabins, arenas, and other things were. It told me about everything I'd need to know as a demigod. Once it was over, Chiron sent a demigod to get me some clothes.

He came back with black high top sneakers, a pair a jeans, and an orange shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood". I took the clothes, and was about to stand up, before Chiron politely asked me to sit down again.

"Jane, before you get ready, may we talk? Will, you are dismissed."

Will left, leaving Chiron and I alone. I felt rather uncomfortable, and he noticed that.

"You may get ready. Although, I will need you to meet me on the porch. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**Another short chapter. Sorry guys, I'm getting lazy...don't worry, I will finish the story. :D I hope you ENJOYED! -TheSeaGirl1234 who is wondering why she puts 'enjoy' in caps..**


End file.
